Une autre fin
by Sheogol
Summary: Et si le Creuset avait été autre chose... Fin alternative à Mass Effect 3, Shepard vient d'utiliser ses dernières forces pour activer le Creuset, sa mission est terminée. Le Creuset déploie ses bras et rien ne se passe comme prévu.


Le temps venait de s'arrêter à bord du cuirassé Everest, vaisseau-amiral de l'Alliance.

Debouts sur la passerelle principale du pont de commandement, l'amiral Steven Hackett et son second, le contre-amiral Yuan Ma, n'avaient d'yeux que pour le Creuset.

Avec eux, tout l'équipage retenait son souffle.

L'immense station de métal venait de déployer ses trois bras dans une symétrie parfaite. Désormais complètement ouvert, le Creuset écrasait par sa taille le cuirassé de l'Alliance mais également celui de la Hiérarchie turienne et des Républiques asaris placés à quelques klick de là. Dernier rempart entre le Creuset et les moissonneurs, les trois vaisseaux-amiraux tenaient la position, les canons braqués sur les extérieurs.  
L'engin était impressionnant non seulement par son envergure mais également par la complexité de sa construction, une architecture si obscure qu'elle avait demandé la collaboration de plusieurs espèces intelligentes étalée sur des milliers d'années pour pouvoir voir le jour. Un projet titanesque dont la fonction était suffisamment claire pour justifier la quantité astronomique de ressources qu'il avait englouti : le Creuset était une arme prothéenne contre les moissonneurs.

Le contre-amiral Yuan Ma semblait pourtant déçue. L'objet ne ressemblait pas à l'image qu'elle se faisait d'une arme, trop lisse et rond le Creuset n'insufflait pas la crainte. Face à lui se trouvait l'armée des moissonneurs et force était de constater que le contraste était saisissant. Yuan peinait à croire qu'une arme aussi belle et élégante puisse rivaliser avec l'abîme d'horreur dont faisait preuve leur ennemi mortel. Cet ennemi qui avait la faculté de faire renaître les cadavres avant de les retourner contre leurs frères encore vivants. Cet ennemi aussi qui dévorait des chairs de soldats morts pour se régénérer avant de liquéfier des charniers entiers pour en nourrir leurs vaisseaux. Et puis il y avait son effectif, pléthorique, mais aussi sa puissance de frappe, vertigineuse, qui contribuaient à penser que la guerre était déjà perdue avant même son commencement.

La guerre… Yuan connaissait bien la propagande militaire qui s'efforçait de renommer la réalité pour éviter les désertions, mais elle restait lucide. Ce n'était pas une guerre mais un génocide sur le point d'aboutir.

Le contre-amiral fixait toujours le Creuset quand une fébrile pensée positive se fraya un chemin jusqu'à ses lèvres. Certes il était difficilement imaginable qu'une arme aussi sophistiquée et étrange puisse être de taille et pourtant le fait était là, l'aboutissement de leurs efforts à tous, et la justification de leurs sacrifices, se trouvaient devant elle. Les prothéens avaient réussi à l'imaginer cinquante mille ans auparavant, les ingénieurs du siècle présent avaient réussi à le construire, Shepard avait réussi à l'activer, et ils avaient tous payé de leur vie la réalisation de cet instant. Alors peu importe sa forme, son origine ou sa couleur, Yuan était prête à accepter n'importe quoi du moment que cette arme les débarrasse de leur cauchemar.

\- "Nous avons réussi Steven."

Son murmure était destiné à l'amiral mais il creva aussitôt leur bulle d'intimité pour s'étendre bien au delà.  
Un silence assourdissant parcourut le pont de commandement, figeant sur place tout l'équipage qui n'osait toujours pas détacher du regard l'énorme station de métal à la fois fascinante et effrayante.

Et puis un applaudissement isolé vint soudainement briser la torpeur générale. De l'autre côté du pont un artilleur venait de se lever pour applaudir son équipe. Presque aussitôt un opérateur de bord l'imita, suivi par un technicien et, quelques secondes plus tard, le maître d'équipage. Progressivement l'agitation gagna le reste du pont et les soldats se firent plus expressifs. Les timides acclamations basculèrent alors en une véritable ovation. Aux applaudissement s'étaient ajoutés des clameurs, des sifflements et des silences émus. Tous les officiers étaient à présent debout, délaissant leurs postes certains s'enlacèrent tandis que d'autres plus pudiques se laissèrent aller à quelques larmes.  
L'émotion était intense, tous sans exception avait perdu un proche dans cette guerre.

Yuan s'accorda un soupir rassuré, le Creuset était déployé et intact, sa mission était terminée, tout comme celle de ses hommes. La pression pouvait désormais retomber, l'Alliance avait atteint son objectif.

Elle se tourna vers son supérieur, prête à lui soumettre ses recommandations concernant la suite des opérations mais ses mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge. A côté d'elle, l'amiral Steven Hackett n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Les mains fermement accrochées à la rambarde en acier de la passerelle, bras tendus, l'homme était plongé dans un mutisme inquiétant. Le visage fermé et inexpressif, il regardait intensément le Creuset comme si ce dernier allait disparaître dans un tour de magie d'un instant à l'autre.

\- "Ce n'est pas normal, il ne se passe rien" lâcha-t-il de sa voix grave.

Yuan haussa un sourcil avant de s'attarder une nouvelle fois sur le Creuset. L'amiral avait raison, la station, bien que déployée, restait désespérément inerte.  
Le contre-amiral ne paniquait pas, personne sur ce pont ne pouvait se vanter de connaître le mode de fonctionnement d'une arme prothéenne. Personne n'en n'avait jamais vu avant aujourd'hui. Le Creuset n'échappait pas à la règle, il avait été construit à l'aveugle en suivant des plans vieux de cinquante mille ans, et il ne possédait pas de notice d'utilisation.  
Ils allaient devoir faire avec et comprendre son fonctionnement à l'ancienne. En tâtonnant.

Yuan leva la main droite pour demander le calme auprès de l'équipage. L'euphorie ambiante s'estompa avant de se dissiper complètement en quelques secondes seulement. Elle pris alors les choses en main à contre-coeur, le retour à la réalité allait être brutal.  
\- "Retour à vos postes soldats !" ordonna-t-elle d'un ton sec. "Opérateurs, contactez immédiatement toutes nos troupes sur le terrain, je veux un rapport sur les répercussions de l'activation du Creuset sur nos ennemis.  
\- A vos ordres Madame.  
\- Major Ibanez, trouvez-nous l'équipe Marteau et mettez-nous en communication.  
\- Bien Madame !"  
Le contre-amiral jeta un regard à son supérieur toujours en proie à un combat intérieur avec le Creuset.  
\- "Ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne voit rien qu'il ne se passe rien Steven."  
Le ton était dur mais Hackett compris très rapidement qu'elle cherchait à le rassurer. A les rassurer tous les deux.  
\- "Espérons-le."

Yuan le quitta et se retourna vers le centre des contre-mesures électroniques, le seul département de l'Everest qui restait éveillé jour et nuit.  
\- "Lieutenant Cherkov, que disent vos sondes ?"  
L'officier concerné répondit sans quitter des yeux son terminal ni sans enlever son casque et Yuan ne s'en formalisa pas, le contraire aurait été constitutif d'une faute grave dans ce corps de métier.  
\- "RAS Madame, le Creuset n'émet aucun signal sur aucune fréquence.  
\- Signature énergétique ?" demanda Hackett.  
\- "Au maximum depuis le déploiement des bras, Monsieur.  
\- Ca signifie qu'il est bel et bien activé ?  
\- Oui Monsieur, l'engin dégage une énergie incroyable, quelque chose s'est réveillé et semble puiser toutes les ressources disponibles.  
\- Dans quel but ?"  
La question était purement rhétorique, Hackett n'attendait pas de réponse et il n'en eut pas.

Autour de lui le pont de commandement avait repris bruyamment son activité, l'oeil du cyclone venait définitivement de passer, laissant le champ libre à l'agitation qui s'empara de nouveau du cuirassé. Tous les soldats avaient repris leur poste, verrouillés et concentrés sur leurs terminaux. Les informations fusaient à travers la pièce, les écrans de contrôle crachant leur flot de mauvaises nouvelles à coup de signaux rouge sang et de cliquetis sonores affolés. Un bourdonnement effrayant aux allures de jugement dernier que tout l'équipage tentait d'ignorer, avec plus ou moins de réussite.  
\- "Amiral, la troisième flotte ne répond plus !  
\- L'avant-poste 39 est détruit !  
\- Toujours aucune liaison avec Epée !  
\- On perd le signal avec la cinquième amiral !  
\- Les rapports des troupes arrivent, les moissonneurs ne semblent pas affectés !"  
Yuan suivi du regard la mappemonde digitale au dessus de la baie, chaque quartier général de l'Alliance y étaient représentés par un point lumineux. Elle chercha un point vert, symbole d'une accalmie quelque part, mais n'en trouva pas un seul.  
La situation devenait désespérée, encore plus qu'avant si c'était possible, le Creuset ne fonctionnait pas et les moissonneurs repartaient de plus belle. Qu'avaient-ils fait de travers ? C'est la question qu'elle posa silencieusement à Hackett en échangeant avec lui un regard inquiet.  
Pour toute réponse l'amiral ouvrit son omnitech personnel et passa un appel depuis sa ligne privée. S'ils ne savaient pas ce qu'il se passait alors peut-être que Shepard le savait, elle était sur le Creuset après tout et l'avait activé miraculeusement. Peut-être avait-elle oublié d'appuyer sur le dernier bouton nécessaire au bon fonctionnement de l'engin.  
\- "Shepard" appela-t-il après que la connexion se soit établie. "Le Creuset ne semble pas opérationnel, avez-vous fait tout ce qu'il faut de votre côté ?"  
L'omnitech lui cracha de la neige sonore inaudible en guise de réponse.  
\- "Shepard ? Vous me recevez ?  
\- Contact établi avec Marteau, amiral.  
\- Yuan, occupe-toi de ça" ordonna-t-il en lui renvoyant la communication sur son omnitech. "Essaye de voir si Shepard est toujours en vie. Ibanez, passez-moi Marteau !  
\- Je vous transfère la communication Monsieur.  
\- Ici l'amiral Hackett, Marteau vous me recevez ?  
\- Je vous reçois amiral. Ici le sergent William Davis."  
La voix était faible et pourtant l'homme criait pour se faire entendre. Derrière lui on entendait des échanges de tirs et des bruits de gravas et de temps en temps d'autres bruits assourdissants qui faisaient sauter la ligne. La connexion n'était pas très bonne, le commutateur devait être endommagé.  
\- "Quelle est votre situation Davis ?  
\- Il nous faut des renforts amiral, nous ne tiendrons plus très longtemps !  
\- L'Augure est-il toujours là ?  
\- Affirmatif Monsieur, il s'est arrêté quelques instants tout à l'heure, nous avons cru qu'il se préparait à partir, et puis il a abattu un croiseur turien et tout est redevenu comme avant.  
\- Et les moissonneurs, il vous semblent différents ?  
\- Différents Monsieur ? Ils nous massacrent toujours si c'est ce que vous demandez."  
Comme pour illustrer ses dires, un formidable bruit sourd et métallique s'échappa du champ de bataille avant de se transformer en déflagration. L'onde sonore percuta violemment le tympan d'Hackett qui laissa échapper un grognement de douleur.  
\- "Davis ?" appela-t-il à moitié sonné.  
\- "Je suis là Monsieur, merde c'est pas passé loin cette fois ! Ces enfoirés viennent de descendre une navette juste au dessus de ma tête !  
\- Tenez bon sergent, nous avons encore besoin d'un peu de temps.  
\- Ca ne va pas être possible Monsieur, je demande la permission de nous retirer !  
\- Permission refusée, votre mission est de protéger le Creuset, la priorité est maximale.  
\- Notre mission était d'escorter Shepard jusqu'au Creuset, la mission est un succès, elle y est arrivée ! Depuis c'est la boucherie, l'Augure nous allume comme des mouches !  
\- Le temps que perd l'Augure au sol est du temps de gagné pour le Creuset, continuer de le ralentir, c'est un ordre.  
\- Rien à foutre du Creuset !" explosa Davis au bord des larmes. "Bordel de merde je ne sais même pas où sont les autres, il n'y a plus que des corps ici ! Notre ravitaillement vient d'exploser en plein vol ! Si nous arrivons à les ralentir dix secondes de plus ce sera déjà un putain de miracle !  
\- Chaque seconde nous est cruciale, écoutez-moi sergent, j'ai besoin de temps, j'ai besoin de votre équipe. Vous devez tenir !  
\- Je n'ai plus d'équipe amiral."  
Cette fois l'homme pleurait pour de bon.  
\- "J'ai trouvé cet omnitech sur le cadavre de mon supérieur, je ne dirige pas cette escouade, je ne suis qu'un pilote de navette. Oh et puis merde, si je ne l'avais pas ramassé vous seriez en train de parler dans le vide à l'heure qu'il est, vous savez quoi, allez au diable."

La communication se coupa et Hackett se retrouva seul au milieu de son équipage religieusement silencieux.  
Yuan qui avait tout entendu, comme tout le monde, le vit lever son bras pour se masser l'oreille douloureuse et sentit que quelque chose était en train de basculer. La situation était irréelle, un sergent désespéré venait de déserter en direct du vaisseau-amiral de l'Alliance devant ses pairs qui faisaient semblant de n'avoir rien entendu. Combien d'entre eux rêvaient de l'imiter pour rejoindre leur famille restée au sol ? Yuan n'avait pas la réponse et ne souhaitait pas la connaître.

\- "Amiral, le général Appius et la matriarche Lidanya vous invitent à un debriefing.  
\- Passez-les moi dans la salle des communications. Yuan avec moi."

Le contre-amiral obéit et lui emboita le pas alors qu'il quittait précipitamment le pont de commandement. Elle le suivit dans le dédale du vaisseau, le regard fixé sur ses épaules remuant au rythme de ses pas rapides. Jusqu'à ce que le silence soit trop pesant pour elle.  
\- "Ce pilote a raison Steven, nous devons sonner la retraite.  
\- As-tu réussi à avoir Shepard ?  
\- Shepard est morte.  
\- As-tu réussi à l'avoir ?  
\- Non" avoua-t-elle agacé. "Elle ne répond pas."  
Le duo bifurqua dans un autre couloir et le silence s'imposa de nouveau au grand dam de Yuan. Hackett allait-il vraiment faire comme si de rien n'était ?  
\- "Nos hommes vont mourir Steven, tous sans exception si nous ne faisons rien pour limiter la casse.  
\- Tu n'as jamais cru au Creuset."  
Hackett venait de s'arrêter pour la regarder droit dans les yeux. Son air était grave et son regard débordait de reproches à peine dissimulés. Yuan s'immobilisa, atterrée d'en être arriver là.  
\- "J'ignorais que le Creuset était une religion, je pensais qu'il s'agissait d'une arme prothéenne. Et une arme n'a pas besoin qu'on croit en elle pour fonctionner.  
\- Ne joue pas sur les mots, depuis le début tu ne prends pas le projet au sérieux, tu le tournes en ridicule. Mais peu importe, nous ne sonnerons pas la retraite tant qu'il nous restera une chance de l'emporter.  
\- Même si le Creuset se révèle être un leurre ? Un placebo sensé nous occuper et nous détourner de la guerre tout en engloutissant toutes nos ressources ?"  
Yuan se tut au moment où son regard croisa celui de deux officiers marchant en sens inverse dans leur couloir. Hackett se retourna et les vit aussi, eux et la terreur palpable dans leurs regards fuyants. Ils les avaient entendus. Il pris alors par le bras son second et l'entraîna dans une coursive à l'écart  
\- "Nom de dieu Yuan" grogna-t-il en étant sûr cette fois qu'ils étaient seuls. "Si tu penses que ce que nous faisons est une erreur alors je t'ordonne de quitter immédiatement ce vaisseau. Prends une navette et va rejoindre ceux qui crient au complot, meurs avec eux si ça te chante mais laisse tranquille ceux qui conservent encore un brin d'espoir. Car si le salut doit nous être accordé, si quelque chose doit nous sauver de cette guerre, il est certain qu'il ne fera pas partie de ceux qui ont fui."  
Plaquée contre la cloison, le bras encore serré par la main de son supérieur, Yuan regretta sa sortie de route. Elle ne comptait pas l'abandonner, elle ne l'avait jamais fait en vingt ans de carrière affectée à ses côtés, ce n'était pas pour commencer aujourd'hui. Hackett avait raison, elle ne croyait pas au Creuset, comme une bonne moitié de ses hommes, mais elle croyait en l'amiral et pour un temps elle se dit que ça devrait suffire.  
Elle ne s'excusa pas, tous les deux étaient au dessus de ces considérations depuis bien longtemps. Elle hocha la tête silencieusement et Hackett desserra sa prise. Sans un mot il reprit le chemin vers la salle des communications et elle le suivit.

Il régnait un froid glacial dans la salle à leur arrivée. Hackett appuya sur le terminal à l'entrée et l'écran géant du fond s'alluma sur les deux visages des deux autres chefs de guerre protégeant le Creuset, le général turien Appius et la matriarche asari Lidanya.  
L'asari ouvrit le bal par les salutations d'usage.  
\- "Amiral, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir en ces heures d'intenses questionnements.  
\- Tout le plaisir est pour moi matriarche, je fais le voeu qu'on parvienne à lever vos doutes avant la fin de la séance."  
Le général turien s'agita et Yuan sentit que l'heure des comptes avait sonné.  
\- "Epargnez-nous votre blabla Hackett. J'ai sacrifié tout un tas de soldats pour protéger votre escouade Marteau, vous deviez en échange activer le Creuset, quand comptez-vous remplir votre part du contrat ?  
\- Le Creuset a été activé Général.  
\- Ne vous foutez pas de moi, ouvrir les bras du bordel n'a jamais été la condition demandée, vous deviez le faire fonctionner.  
\- J'insiste mais le Creuset fonctionne, nos capteurs montrent une activité énergétique significative, les réacteurs tournent correctement et...  
\- Rien ne fonctionne ! Les moissonneurs sont toujours là pendant que votre arme tourne dans le vide !  
\- Ce n'est pas tout à fait juste général" tempéra la matriarche Lidanya d'un ton calme. "Le Creuset semble effectivement fonctionner, nos capteurs attestent la même chose que les vôtres amiral. Et quelques témoignages semblent indiquer que les moissonneurs ont eu l'air de se figer au moment de son activation. Malheureusement ça n'a pas duré. Êtes-vous certain de l'avoir activé entièrement ?  
\- Je ne peux répondre à cette question, nous n'arrivons plus à contacter le commandant Shepard, nous craignons qu'il ne lui soit arrivé quelque chose. C'est la seule personne à être parvenue jusqu'au Creuset, nous n'avons personne d'autre pour comprendre ce qu'il se passe là-bas.  
\- Votre protégée à échoué" conclut Appius d'un ton sans appel. "Et elle nous a tous condamnés."  
Hackett respira profondément avant de relever son regard vers l'écran de transmission. Il était temps qu'il leur parle de son plan de secours, celui qui l'obsédait depuis l'ouverture des bras.  
\- "Il nous reste une chance si nous unissons nos forces une nouvelle fois pour tenter une seconde percée jusqu'au Creuset. Si nous envoyons toutes nos troupes au sol vers l'Augure, il ne pourra pas tous les atteindre. Il suffirait qu'un seul de nos hommes passe, juste un, et nous pourrons relancer le Creuset de l'intérieur."  
Appius laissa échapper un rire froid.  
\- "Et avec quels hommes comptez-vous mener à bien cette nouvelle mission suicide ?  
\- Tout ceux que l'on pourra contacter.  
\- C'est du grand n'importe quoi, cette chose a englouti assez de morts comme ça, pour un résultat encore pire que nul, elle n'obtiendra plus un seul turien de ma part. Mes hommes vont retourner sur Palaven que ça vous plaise ou..."

Le général n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, il fut coupé par une multitude de sifflements stridents accompagné d'échos graves. Pour la deuxième fois de la journée les tympans d'Hackett prirent cher. Il arracha son oreillette et vit Yuan faire de même, ils se regardèrent alors incrédules avant de comprendre que cette cacophonie ne provenait pas que de leurs oreillettes, ils l'entendaient encore depuis l'écran de communication. La transmission avec l'asari et le turien était coupée et affichait désormais de la neige, le son en revanche diffusait en continu l'horrible bouillie sonore.

Un mauvais pressentiment les parcourut en même temps.

Yuan se précipita à l'extérieur et courut jusqu'au pont de commandement, accompagnée tout le long des mêmes sifflements que vomissait chaque haut-parleur du vaisseau. Arrivée à destination, elle vit à quel point la panique s'était propagée au sein de l'équipage. Tous les hommes du pont avaient retirés leurs casques et s'affairaient à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Le bruit parasite avait gagné chaque radio, transmission et terminal, et se déversait tel un torrent d'acouphènes hystériques dans l'espace confiné du centre de commandement.  
\- "Coupez-moi ça !" rugit Hackett qui venait de débouler de la coursive.  
Les haut-parleurs furent aussitôt manuellement éteint les uns après les autres. Certains en hauteur furent même démontés par des techniciens prenant appui sur d'autres.

Et le bruit disparu.

Yuan se retourna instinctivement vers son lieutenant casqué, expert des transmissions.  
\- "Cherkov !  
\- Nous subissons un sabotage Madame, toutes nos fréquences sont saturées par le son parasite que nous venons d'entendre, nous ne pouvons plus émettre ni recevoir de transmissions.  
\- Nous sommes coupés du monde ?  
\- Affirmatif Madame, nous recevons trop de données, notre système de communication est en surcharge.  
\- Comment est-ce possible ?"  
La question était sincère, Yuan n'avait jamais entendu une chose pareille en vingt cinq ans de carrière. Comment un appareil pouvait-il émettre un signal aussi complexe sur autant de fréquences à la fois avec autant d'intensité ?  
L'officier tarda à répondre et Yuan s'inquiéta de plus belle.  
\- "Lieutenant ?  
\- Je ne sais pas Madame, notre technologie ne nous permet pas d'en faire autant.  
\- Les moissonneurs arrivent, n'est-ce pas ?" lâcha Hackett en les rejoignant.  
\- "Négatif Monsieur, nos radars ne détectent aucune menace."  
L'amiral allait poursuivre quand Yuan lui serra l'avant-bras.  
\- "Steven, et si c'était ça le Creuset ?  
\- Quoi, un simple brouilleur ?  
\- Ou un émetteur."  
Les deux vieux amis se regardèrent intensément avant qu'Hackett ne prenne la pleine mesure de ce que cette affirmation signifiait. Il cria alors par delà la passerelle, mue par une énergie nouvelle.  
\- "Major Ibanez, enregistrez immédiatement le signal, je veux que vous analysiez toute ses fréquences, priorité maximale.  
\- Que recherchons-nous amiral ?  
\- Un message radio, une communication, n'importe quel son intelligible que vous y trouverez.  
\- Bien compris Monsieur !  
\- Sergent Mallard, en attendant que nos communications se rétablissent, vous serez l'intermédiaire entre Ibanez et le département des langues. Allez les voir maintenant pour leur expliquer la situation, nous allons peut-être avoir besoin d'eux pour déchiffrer le message. Major Mwana vous ferez la même chose avec le département de cryptage."  
Les deux officiers firent un salut militaire rapide avant de courir hors du pont.  
\- "Yuan assure-toi que les artilleurs reçoivent les bonnes infos, même si les radars sont cléments on n'est jamais trop prudent.  
\- J'y vais tout de suite."  
Le contre-amiral se dirigea vers l'escalier de secours pour rejoindre les tourelles quand elle dépassa une ingénieure qui héla l'amiral.  
\- "Les asaris effectuent une manoeuvre Monsieur ! Elles nous envoient une navette !"  
Yuan se retourna vers la baie et vit effectivement derrière elle un point lumineux s'approcher d'eux. La navette devait être en vitesse maximum car elle arriva deux minutes plus tard et, chose étrange, au lieu de s'écarter pour rejoindre le hangar d'atterrissage, elle se figea au niveau du cockpit et braqua ses projecteurs sur l'équipage du pont.  
Yuan ne put s'empêcher de sourire en reconnaissant les signaux lumineux que les projecteurs envoyaient par intermittence. Les asaris n'avaient pas oublié leurs classiques.  
Au bout de quelques instants un autre ingénieur cria depuis sa position.  
\- "Elles ont réussi à isoler un canal radio, elles sont en train de nous donner sa fréquence !  
\- Je vous raccorde dessus amiral."  
Hackett remit rapidement son oreillette en place tandis que Yuan empruntait les escaliers vers la passerelle inférieure.  
\- "Ici l'amiral Hackett, vous me recevez ?  
\- Ici la matriarche Lidanya, je vous reçois amiral.  
\- Beau travail Lidanya, je ne sais pas comment vous avez fait mais je vous félicite. Nous sommes depuis tout à l'heure complètement noyé sous un signal parasite qui obstrue toutes nos fréquences de communication.  
\- Nous subissons la même chose amiral, nous avons perdu tout contact avec nos troupes, j'espérais que de votre côté vous seriez épargnés.  
\- J'en déduis que la fréquence que vous avez isolée ne peut pas être utilisée pour remplacer celles qui sont saturées ?  
\- Malheureusement non, la technologie utilisée nous dépasse complètement, nous n'avons réussi qu'à sauvegarder cette basse fréquence et uniquement sur de la courte portée. J'envoie la navette prévenir notre ami turien, peut-être aura-t-il trouvé autre chose de son côté."  
Hackett vit la navette faire demi-tour et disparaître dans l'obscurité spatiale. Il décida alors de jouer franc-jeu avec la matriarche, avant que le général ne les rejoigne et oriente la conversation vers sa méfiance vis à vis du Creuset.  
\- "Mes équipes sont en train d'analyser le signal, nous suspectons une activité du Creuset.  
\- Nous sommes sur la même longueur d'onde amiral. Avez-vous découvert quelque chose ?  
\- Pour le moment rien de probant à part qu'il nous semble impossible de reproduire une telle technologie.  
\- Nous sommes en train de discuter d'un appareil prothéen, je crains qu'il faille nous habituer à considérer l'impossible comme étant la norme.  
\- Vos équipes ont trouvé autre chose ?  
\- Des hypothèses uniquement. Nous pensons qu'à l'activation il a commencé par émettre sur des très hautes fréquences, si hautes que nous ne les percevons pas. Et puis il a dû se mettre à balayer le spectre jusqu'à tomber sur le champ des fréquences compatibles avec nos technologies. Cela expliquerait pourquoi nous ne sommes impactés que maintenant. Nous ignorons en revanche combien de temps il émettra mais tout porte à croire que cela va se compter en mois voire en années.  
\- Dans quel but ?"  
Encore une question rhétorique qui trouva cette fois un écho chez l'asari.  
\- "Vous y croyez encore, au signal radio capable de détruire les moissonneurs ?"  
Si l'amiral reçu le coup de poing il ne le montra absolument pas. Résolument impassible il observa le major Ibanez de l'autre côté de la baie, en grande discussion avec le sergent Mallard.  
C'est le moment que choisi le turien pour s'incruster subtilement dans la conversation.  
\- "Ici le général Appius, nom de dieu dites-moi que vous savez ce qu'il se passe !  
\- Le Creuset émet un signal qui bloque toutes nos communications général" résuma brièvement Lidanya. "J'imagine que vous aussi vous n'y échappez pas ?  
\- Non seulement je n'y échappe pas mais mes hommes non plus, toute les communications sur Palaven ont été coupées, ils ne peuvent ni se parler ni appeler des renforts !  
\- Vous voulez dire que le signal brouille également les communications au niveau planétaire ? Au sol ?"  
La voix de la Matriarche venait de perdre quelques octaves.  
\- "Plusieurs navettes de Palaven nous sont arrivées, elles nous ont répété la même chose. Le signal du Creuset brouille tout le monde sauf les moissonneurs, curieux pour une arme censée les exterminer vous ne trouvez pas ?  
\- Par la déesse, Thessia doit être complètement paniquée.  
\- Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi nous devons le détruire ?  
\- Ne nous précipitons pas" s'alarma Hackett. "Nous ne pouvons pas prendre ce genre de décision radicale sans être certains des conséquences. De toutes les conséquences. Nous nous sommes trop impliqués dans ce projet pour ne pas aller jusqu'au bout.  
\- Vous étiez plus courageux quand il s'agissait d'envoyer des milliers de soldats une seconde fois au casse pipe ! Le Creuset ne creuse plus rien si ce n'est notre tombe, il est en train de faciliter la tâche des moissonneurs !  
\- Général vous n'êtes pas le seul ici à devoir gérer une armée entière, nous faisons tous au mieux pour écourter cette guerre et nous n'y arriverons pas en laissant nos émotions prendre le dessus. Laissons nos équipes travailler et...  
\- Je vous laisse une heure Hackett, passé ce délai je ferai feu sur cette abomination. Appius terminé.  
\- Lidanya ?  
\- Je vous suis amiral. Bon courage à vos équipes, je vous tiens au courant de l'avancée des miennes. Nous restons en contact. Lidanya terminé."

La communication se coupa et Hackett enleva de nouveau son oreillette, par précaution. Il eut envie ensuite de la balancer contre le sol avant de se rappeler où il se trouvait. Alors il l'a plaça dans sa poche et arbora son air impassible habituel.

Quand Yuan remonta sur le pont elle le trouva face à la baie, les mains posées sur la rambarde en métal et les yeux fixé sur le Creuset.  
\- "Steven je peux te parler ?"  
Hackett se tourna vers elle avant de vérifier qu'ils étaient bien seuls. Alors seulement il hocha la tête pour l'inviter à poursuivre.  
\- "Ibanez a réussi à analyser un morceau du signal, tu ne vas jamais le croire mais il s'agit bien d'un message audio. Un message destiné à la galaxie toute entière, rien que sur cet extrait il a recensé pas loin de quinze mille dialectes différents, tous enregistrés sur la même bande avec quelques subtilités pour nous aider à les séparer.  
\- Que dit le message ?"  
La question avait été posée avec empressement, comme si rien d'autre ne comptait et en un sens c'était le cas, de sa réponse dépendait l'issue de la guerre.  
\- "L'extrait est passé chez les linguistes, les dialectes se mélangent tellement que c'est très compliqué à comprendre. Mallard m'a dit que ça prendrait encore un peu de temps.  
\- Moins d'une heure ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, nous sommes dans un vaisseau militaire je te rappelle, pas une université. Nous ne croulons pas sous les ressources littéraires.  
\- Qu'ils se dépêchent, je veux une réponse dans la demi-heure.  
\- Steven tu m'as écoutée ?"  
Yuan l'obligea à lâcher du regard le Creuset en lui prenant le bras, elle n'en revenait pas qu'il occulte aussi facilement le plus important.  
\- "Je t'ai entendu oui, mais ça ne prouve rien.  
\- Si les prothéens voulaient nous envoyer un message, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait à travers une balise ?  
\- A l'évidence ils souhaitaient que tout le monde l'entende, pas seulement nous.  
\- Quel intérêt de divulguer le secret pour détruire les moissonneurs à tout le monde, même aux moissonneurs ?  
\- Je ne sais pas.  
\- Cette arme ressemble davantage à une arme moissonneur que prothéenne.  
\- Et pourtant les moissonneurs voient dans le Creuset une menace suffisamment grande pour chercher à le détruire, ça se passe de commentaire je crois.  
\- Steven soyons honnête, depuis son activation ils l'ignorent complètement.  
\- Encore une fois ça ne prouve rien.  
\- Les plans du Creuset existe depuis cinquante mille ans et ils n'ont jamais atterri une seule fois entre les mains des moissonneurs, tu arrives à trouver ça crédible ?"  
Hackett se dégagea brutalement de la main de son second.  
\- "Yuan je ne veux pas avoir de nouveau cette conversation avec toi, tu connais mon point de vue et je n'en changerai pas.  
\- De quoi as-tu peur ?"  
La question le pris au dépourvu, il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à autant d'audace de la part de son second. Il la regarda bizarrement, comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois, et puis ses yeux se voilèrent et Yuan y perçu pour la première fois un très léger vacillement.

\- "Si le Creuset est effectivement une arme de moissonneur destinée à tous nous détruire, qu'est-ce que cela fait de nous, ceux qui l'ont construit ?"

Yuan resta plantée devant la baie, incapable de trouver une réponse à cet effrayant constat.

Et puis un ingénieur cria derrière elle et une nouvelle agitation ébranla le cuirassé.  
\- "Le département des langues nous a envoyé le message traduit !"  
Hacket et son second se précipitèrent auprès du major Ibanez.  
\- "Ils n'ont eu le temps d'isoler qu'un court extrait" ajouta l'officier expérimenté en installant son oreillette. "Le reste est toujours à l'étude.  
\- Qu'est-ce que ça dit ?" pressa Hackett.  
Le major appuya sur un bouton et écouta le message. Très vite son visage blêmit et sa lèvre inférieure trembla, tout comme sa voix.  
\- "Les prothéens n'ont pas trouvé de solution.  
\- Que dit le message ?  
\- Il n'y a pas de solution.  
\- Par tous les saints reprenez-vous major !"  
Hackett traversa en courant les quelques mètres de son officier, le poussa après lui avoir arraché son oreillette et se l'installa en urgence pour y entendre le message répété en boucle :  
"S'il vous plaît à l'aide, s'il vous plaît à l'aide, s'il vous plaît à l'aide…"

L'amiral releva la tête et tomba sur le regard paniqué de Yuan. Sans trop savoir pourquoi il eut envie de rire, de rire avant de se jeter dans le réacteur de l'Everest. La situation était burlesque, un vrai vaudeville qui méritait une fin à la hauteur de son humour grotesque.  
\- "Steven ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
\- C'est une balise de détresse.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Il n'y a pas d'arme. Il n'y en a jamais eu."  
Yuan se reçu la douche froide en plein visage et son coeur s'arrêta. Une balise de détresse, c'était ça le plan des prothéens pour les sauver de l'extermination ?  
Et puis elle pensa à son mari et à sa fille restée sur Terre, deux personnes qu'elle ne reverrait sans doute plus jamais, et soudain son esprit ne se focalisa plus que sur eux.  
\- "Artilleurs" ordonna-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle ne reconnut pas. "Ouvrez le feu sur le Creuset et détruisez-le ! Dès que nos fréquences seront libérées, ordonnez la retraite immédiate à toutes nos unités. Steven des objections ?"

L'équipage entier tourna son regard vers l'amiral, toujours assis à la place d'Ibanez, le visage caché par sa main droite.

\- "Dépêchez-vous."


End file.
